Can't get the best of me
by Aeris5
Summary: Legolas has been protected all his life from the evil his that murdered his parents...when the evil arises once again, Legolas finds out the truth and decides to settle the score....REVIEW!!!!
1. copper

NEW FIC!!!!!

don't own any characters

some people might know who the villan is…

REVIEW FOR MY SAKE AND LEGOLAS'S!!!!!!!!

'Please?'

An evil laugh echoed through the room.

'Spare him, take me instead!'

Not understanding what was going on, the young boy in the stranger's arms cocked his head and stared at his father.

'Daddy?'

'Very well, Thranduil… you shall sacrifice yourself for a little boy, one of less importance to the elven's than you'

'He is my son, Sephiroth…I love him…let him go, let him go to his mother before you take me'

A young elven woman cried out from the corner of the room.

'Mommy?'

A hand dropped the boy and shoved him hard from behind and he went flying into his mothers arms. She embraced him tightly, sobbing.

'Last words, Thranduil'

Confused, the boy looked into his father's tear stained eyes.

'I love you, Legolas'

Legolas screamed as he watched the other man raise his blade and slash across his father's throat. Thranduil gasped, falling to the floor.

'DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!'

His mother sobbed as Sephiroth turned and smiled at her.

'Well, my lady… looks like you're next'

'RUN, LEGOLAS, RUN!!!'

Legolas's legs refused to move as the man advanced, wiping his crimson stained blade on his black cloak.

'Go, NOW LEGOLAS'

His mother pushed him and he bolted to the door, turning just in time to see his mother shaking as the man raised his blade. He ran out, tears running down his face as the screams reached his frail and tiny ears.

'Mommy'll be ok, Mommy's gonna be ok…'

A/n: Lil short, but a taster…

GAME FREAKS WILL KNOW WHO SEPHIROTH IS!!!!!!!


	2. one is silver...

Legolas didn't know how long he ran, or how far, but finally he came to a small camp with several men seated around a fire. He stepped forward shaking and stayed silent until one warrior noticed him.

'Look, it's an elf!!!'

'Nah, it's not…is it?'

'What's it doing out here, he's a kid, it's too dangerous'

One warrior bent down to Legolas's eye level.

'Where are you're parents?'

Legolas's lower lip trembled.

'The bad man killed them…Sephro…'

'Sephiroth???'

Legolas nodded vehemently.

'We shall take him to Rivendell immediately…I don't care if it's completely out of our way…it's serious, if the little boy is telling the truth, then Sephiroth has risen!'

A shocked gasp was heard from several of the men.

'Let us go in the morning'

********************************************************************************************************8

They set out for Rivendell in silence and arrived three days later carrying a terrified Legolas. The one Legolas had grown closest to burst into Elrond Half elven's office, clutching a sleeping Legolas.

'Lord, forgive me…but I have found Legolas Greenleaf, the Chile that escaped Sephiroth's wrath.'

Elrond stood up hastily and walked behind the warrior's shoulder, peering at the child.

'Tis him, how did you find him?'

'He arrived at out camp, spooked…he told us someone had murdered his parents, he couldn't say their name, yet he recognised the dark Lord's'

'May Elbereth bless his soul, the poor child has been through enough to last a lifetime.'

Elrond gently took Legolas from the man and headed for the stairs, motioning for the man to follow.

'You and you're men are always welcome in Rivendell, stay for as long as you like'

'Thank you, my lord, I shall go tell them that the young 'un shall be alright'

The man bowed and headed out to the courtyard. One of his men looked up nervously.

'Will the child be alright?'

Arathorn nodded. 'He's in safe hands now.'

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Elrond gently lay Legolas onto the bed and smiled at the child who stirred. He opened an eye and peered at Elrond.

'Who are you?'

'I am Elrond, Legolas I shall be taking care of you from now on'

'Will I be ok?'

'Yes'

'What about Mommy and Daddy?'

REVIEW FOR MY SAKE


End file.
